Alpha and Omega K series
by SilverWolf1500
Summary: This is something I'm starting and hope it will get attention. Read the first chapter for all the details. Rating M for any M story I write that may contain lemons.
1. K Series Starter

Hello FanFiction readers, this is SilverWolf1500 speaking. Hopefully you know this by now, because you should have probably seen my name when you clicked on this story to read it. Enough of this silly nonsense that my mind is coming up with, and let's get down to the business, shall we?

I'm starting a new series, calling it the "K" stories. Not because the ratings will all be K, Hell no! If anything else I am most definitely not a K writer. I have not posted a K story, ever. No, this name is because all of the stories in it will be an even thousand words. Each story will be one, two, or even three thousand words exactly. If I feel ambitious and have a lot of time on my hands I may consider doing four thousand words, but only the future knows if I have that in store.

This is also a new chapter in oneshots, in my opinion. I will use this series to take on the requests of my fans, whether they be without an account, or just to lazy to make their own. Maybe they feel that I can bring life into their idea, but I don't know exactly how good I really am, so I don't want to make you guys feel like I'm bragging.

For example, the first story that will come out of this series is from Humphrey the Assassin. He busts up in my PM saying that I sicken him with my Lilly and Humphrey pairing stories. I wasn't sorry to inform him that there is no way in Hades that I will stop that pairing from happening in my stories. That's just how I roll. But a second PM he gives me a story suggestion and tells me to "Plzzz" make it for him. This left me saying, just like the title of his PM, WTF? After insulting my style you ask me to write you a story? I admire your boldness, so I will take up the challenge. I still want to thank you though; you gave me a story to start my "K" series with. Without it… I may have just used an oneshot I have already been working on. But still, the more the merrier, Right?

I know what you are thinking. Actually I do not know what you are thinking, that is why FanFiction has something called a Review box that you type in what you think and push a button. This thing literally does all the work for you! It sets up an email, takes what you typed and sends it directly to that author. How many paperback, or hardback, or even kindle books have you read that you are able to type a message with little to no effort and it gets sent directly to the author of that story immediately? Hmm? Well, I can surely say that I haven't, and I can not be too sure, but I'm pretty sure you haven't either. That's the beauty of it! So once you read a chapter of a story, or this proposal that I am typing right now, please just take a few seconds of your obviously non-valuable time if you are on this site in the first place, and just send what you think to the author. Believe it or not it really helps to see a review of any size. For example, just recently I received a review, and all that it was, was "awww". Four simple letters, but it showed that that reader took the time to type those four letters and push that send button. This action is a courtesy that most people do not take the time to do anymore. Thank you humphreyandkate together, for that awe-inspiring review. And I'm not being sarcastic either, it really showed that you didn't have anything to say or you were pressed for time and you still sent something.

But this is not entirely about the lack of reviews, honestly, this was not supposed to bring up the review problem to begin with. No, what I want to talk about is this new series that I am going to start working on. I encourage you to send me your ideas for a short story that you want to see posted. And also, if you are an author that feels like you can take up the challenge, by all means, go for it. Just remember who came up with this and all will go well. A little tip, work on the stories on a computer and not your phone, because its going to be a hassle to get the exact thousands of words when you have to use the Doc Manager to count the words for you. It still can be done though. What I am pretty much doing is typing a story until I have filled it with everything that I wanted to fill it with, and then when I finish it I will edit it to the nearest thousand. I do not know exactly how it will turn out, but I have really high hopes for this. And for the most of you that want to ask me to type a story, just know that if I don't respond to any suggestion immediately, or not so immediately, it doesn't mean I don't like the idea. I am probably already working on it at that point, or I'm caught up with other stories, and yours might be the third one on the list. Either way, if it gets suggested, it will have a story. Just when it is published may be the controversial subject. If you have any ideas please post them in a review, and then PM me any details that you want included in the story. I will be happy to listen to all of your standards for the story and make it happen. Just to point out, and to kick off this K series, this note is exactly 1,000 words long.


	2. Relief for the Damned

K series 1

Humphrey & OC.

Romance/Friendship.

Rated M for minor lemon.

Enjoy.

(An- REQUEST: "can you make a fanfic where humphrey gets taken to Idaho with out kate and meets a rather attractive female wolf who is all black with white paws. Humphrey decides to stay with her and start a relationship PLZzzz" –Humphrey the Assassin–  
Sure. PS, when writing the initial request, write it like a brief summary. Thank you.)

Relief for the Damned

Humphrey's POV:

"A break?" I laugh.

"Yeah, is that so strange?" Kate asks.

"No! No no no no no. Are you kidding? I always like to take a break," I sit down to prove my point. "ten minutes into a howl."

"Well I do." She says.

"Your uh, howling partner, he's not a, uh, not a stud. Like a stud but, uh." I pat my muzzle, trying to remember the word. "Its like stud but uhhh.. A dud! That's it, isn't he?"

"Ha! Pffft! No! He is not a dud." She paces back and forth in front of me. "In fact Humphreyy, you would be surprised to find that he's uh… uh.. umm.."

I see her at a loss for words and spot a beautiful opening. "Strong!" I say in my most masculine voice I can muster.

"Yes! Yes, strong!" Kate flexes. "And, uh.."

I walk around her and stand on a log, then I puff out my chest. "Proud!"

She turns around. "Yes! Proud! And… what's the word I'm looking for?" She taps on the log.

I smile, knowing how well I'm manipulating her. Like putty in my paws. I see a rock and hop onto it. I puff out my chest and look up to the starry night sky. "An Alpha's Alpha!"

"Yes, that's right! He's an Alpha's Alpha." She says in a matter of fact manner. Bull's-eye, I wink at her.

She realized what I just did. "Oooh! You make me so mad!"

I smile, but then some noise causes me to look to my right. I see a gun pointed straight at Kate. "Kate, watch out!" I yell then push her to the side as I feel a sharp pain in my lower back. "Ahh!" We tumble off the rock and I see Kate run into the bushes. Everything around me starts changing colors and the pain leaves me. "Whatt?" I slur, and then crumple against the ground, the strange colors turning black.

Kate's POV:

"Kate, watch out!" Humphrey dives towards me. I get pushed off the rock, and I turn around to yell at Humphrey about how stupid he is, until I see something stab into his back. "Ahh!" he yells out, and I high-tail it to the bushes.

I peek through the bushes and see two humans approach Humphrey. "Dang it, Phil! The girl one got away." One human says.

The other human holding the gun replies back, agitated. "I can see that Mark." He picks up Humphrey by the tail. "We will just have to check further west. Find another pack."

They toss Humphrey into this black box in the back off the truck. "No, not Humphrey." I whisper, and realize that the second black box was meant for me. Humphrey saved my life.

An omega. My friend.

With my head spinning I stumble back to my den, tears filling in my eyes for the loss of my savior.

Lana's POV:

"No fair! You can't trip people on their way to the tree!" I yell at my brother as I pick myself up off of the dirt. "You make it so difficult to have fun in this stupid pack with your cheating." I scowl at him.

"Hey! Loosen up and have fun! Your acting like an alpha!" He says.

I gasp, then glare at him. "Don't you ever call me that again!" I bark. Our pack is split. Us omegas, and the ruling alphas. After an Omega Revolution three years ago, in which a bunch of omegas, including me, get extremely pissed at the way we were treated and decided to fight back, the alphas have put us on a leash and under their whip. No one other than my father has a greater hatred for alphas than I. Not after one of the pathetic creatures killed my mother in the civil battle. We are slaves to their orders, and they have made our living conditions and areas a dump.

"Why don't you stop being so uptight, and people won't call you that." He says.

"Why don't you shut up!" I yell at his stupid face. "I hate it here!" I yell. "I hate you!"

"Then why don't you leave?" He asks angrily.

"You know good and well the reason." I say. "Stupid alpha security, will not let us leave."

"Well what do you expect? A first-class ticket out of hell?" He yells. "Believe it or not Lana, but we are stuck here, so get your sorry ass out of the clouds and look around at the real world. We are trapped, and we are damned! What could you possibly expect?"

"All I expect is some respect." I say. I go to walk away but I hear a click. I raise my head to identify the sound, and before I can think I feel a sharp pain in my neck. " Ow!" I yelp, then stumble to the ground. I see my brother look at what hit me with wide eyes and run away, like the coward he is. "Fuck you too!" I slur, then close my eyes so I don't see all the strange, nauseating colors, knowing any place is better than here. My head spins and I put my head on the ground, awaiting death.

Humphrey's POV:

My head is pounding and spinning, and my back hurts where something stabbed me. After some effort to regain my senses I look around. It is entirely black except for above, where strips of light shine in. The pain in my head makes me believe that I am not dead. "Oww." I groan, and try to get on my feet. I fail a multitude of times. It feels like I am moving, and this makes the task harder.

I decide that standing up isn't worth it, so I lay my head down against the bottom of whatever I am in. My ears prick up when I hear something next to me, outside of this box I'm in. It sounds like, I lean closer to the wall I hear it from, sounds like another wolf. I hear a female voice talking to herself, and the scratching of claws as she tries to get up. It sounds like she is in a box of her own.

"Kate?" I ask, slightly hoping it is her, but not, because I don't know where this is going.

I hear the scraping stop. "No." The female slowly replies.

"Oh." I sit there in silence for a good while. "Anybody I know?" I ask.

"Depends. Who are you?" She replies.

"Humphrey." I say. After some pause I add, "I'm an Omega."

"I've never met a Humphrey before, but if you are an omega, then you aren't that bad." She says.

"You have something against alphas?" I ask.

"You obviously don't know about my pack. What pack are you from?" She asks.

"The western pack." I say.

"Oh. Are the alphas nice to you there?" She asks.

"Well, most of the time." I say, remembering Kate running away when I saved her. I realize now that she didn't care about me and how I ended up after she abandoned me. The girl I have drooled over, and desperately tried to win. And when I have been presented with the chance to be a hero for her that I have always dreamed about, she repays me by leaving me to die for all she knew. It was about saving her hide.

"Must be nice. In my pack us omegas are all slaves to the alphas."

"Wow, really? I'm sorry to hear that." I say, listening to someone who may have it worse than I.

"It's fine. I'm not there anymore, am I?" She says.

"No, I guess that is a good thing."

She laughs. "My brother said I wanted a first class ticket out of this place. I got one, didn't I? Any place is better than home."

"It seems like it. Hey, I never caught your name." I say.

"Lana." She replies.

"Ok, Lana, where do you think we are going?" I ask.

"I don't know." Lana replies. "Hopefully someplace nice. It at least nicer."

"Hopefully." I say. I lurch to the side as I feel myself stop. I hear a bang from the other box, and it's followed with an "ow" and some cursing.

I brace myself against the ground as I feel myself being lifted. I feel the box that I am in be set against the ground. I hear Lana's box be set next to mine.

"What is going on?" She asks me.

"I don't know." I say. I hear scraping and see sunlight flood into my eyes. "Ahhh! Brightness!" I start running straight, feeling relief flow into me legs as I stretch them out. My eyes soon get used to the sun and my surroundings become clearer. I see Lana running beside me and I start to slow down once I feel I have run far enough. It's a good thing too, because as I stop running I see a few feet in front of me is a cliff. "Woo! That was a close one."

"What?" Lana trots up to my side, then looks ahead. "Oh."

"Yeah." I laugh. Then I look at her and pause, my breath leaving me. "Woah.." I stare at her slender body, her black fur curving around her. The fur on her paws are white, and her eyes are a stunning green. My wolfhound starts to rise, and I try my best to will it down again.

"What?" Lana looks at me with questioning eyes.

"The view is breathtaking. I mean.. Look at the mountains." I point my head in front of us, forcing my eyes to gaze ahead and not at her.

"It is very beautiful here." Lana agrees.

"Yeah." I sigh in relief, dodging an embarrassing bullet.

Lana lets a large smile come across her face. "Want to explore!"

"Of course!" I jump, and we walk through the grass and around the new area.

She laughs as we chase eachother through the overgrowth. Soon he sun starts to set over the snowy mountaintops. "Hey! We are going to need to find some shelter for the night." I call to Lana.

"Sure thing! Let's see if we can spot some on the base of the mountains."

"Alright." I follow the georgeous wolf with my tail high, happiness flooding my soul.

We actually have to climb the mountains untill we reach snow. I throw a snowball at Lana, and a small snowball fight sidetracked us from our task at hand, but we managed to spot a cave in the middle of our battle before it became to dark to see. The cave looks as if it was made from wolves.

We run into the cave, laughing. "Ah, that was so much fun." Lana gushes. "Probably the most fun I have had in years. Heck, probably my entire life!"

"It's always a pleasure." I laugh, enjoying Lana's enthusiasm.

"Thank you." She says. She walks up to me, and the only thing I see is the faint glint of her green eyes and her white paws. "You are a nice wolf Humphrey." She says smoothly.

"Thank you." I say.

"So funny, fun to be around, and light hearted.." She grabs my paw, ".. the perfect Omega."

I pause. "Well, you are a beautiful, kind wolf that loves fun. I can't ask for anything else in a friend." I say. Then I give myself a hard mental facepalm; I just friend zoned myself. Idiot!

"Friends? Just friends?" She asks softly, pressing her side to mine.

"No." I say, making sure I don't blow it now that I have been given a second chance. "More than friends."

"That's right. Best friends." She squeezes my paw.

"Oh, yeah. BFF's" I say, slightly dissapointed.

"Don't sound like that! I was just joking!" Lana giggles. "I wan't to be more than friends. More than best friends even." She rests her head on my shoulder.

"Really?" I ask.

"Of course." She says. "No one has ever made me feel this good, ever."

"Is this the start of..?" I trail off.

"Yes." Lana kisses me in the dark. "Let's get some sleep Humphrey." She lays down.

"Yes, let's." I lay next to her and she snuggles into my fur. The warmth of our bodies is no match for the cold winter breeze outside. I feel Lana fall asleep in my arms, and I match my breathing to hers. Soon I fall asleep also, after listening to the sounds of the beautiful girl in my arms sleeping.

I wake up in the morning as a ray of sunshine hits my tightly shut eyelids. But when I open my shut eyes I see Lana staring at me, our noses only a centimeter away from eachother. I close the distance and rub my nose with hers. She smiles and turns the nose rub into a deep kiss.

"Good morning Lana." I say between kisses. I am surprised on how long these kisses last.

"Morning Humphrey." She presses her chest against me as we kiss.

We eventually break our kiss. "Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Yeah." Lana says. "What's to eat?"

"Maybe moose. I saw a bunch down by the river" I tell her.

"Mmm, sounds good to me." She says.

"Great! Let's go." I jump up and jog out of the cave.

The snow becomes grass as we make our way down to the river. Somewhere in between the walk Lana breaks the silence. "Humphrey?"

"Yes?" I ask and look at her.

"Have you wondered why there are no wolves here?" She asks.

"No, but I have noticed it." I say.

"The cave we were sleeping was made by wolves. I saw the claw marks." She says.

"What do you thing happened to them?" I ask, curious where she is getting at.

"I don't know, but I know that this place was meant for wolves. I think something went wrong, and now they are gone." She says. "But that isn't all. Why were we brought here?"

"I don't know." I actually think about it. "To fill their places?"

"Exactly!" Lana jumps. "I mean.. I think so. We were brought here so the wolf population would rise."

"You mean that we were sent here to.. you know.." I look away.

"Repopulate?" She also looks away. "I'm pretty sure." We walk some more in awkward silence. Then she breaks it again. "You would be fine with that, right?" She asks, then looks into my eyes.

I look into her eyes and see a wolf that has more determination than even the strongest alpha. I see a loving girl who just wants to be loved, who wants to stand on her own feet, but have another by her side. "Of course I would." I say.

"You aren't just saying that because you are stuck with me and it would get you laid.." She says.

"Lana." I stop walking. "You know those would never be my reasons. You are the greatest wolf I have ever met, and I'm glad we were placed here together. I would love to start the rest of my life with you."

"Aww." She rubs her pelt against mine. "I love you Humphrey." Her tail wraps with mine.

"I love you to Lana." I kiss her softly. We start walking toward the river again.

"After we eat, you wanna.." She winks at me.

"Already?" I ask, surprised.

"Why not? It's better to fill this place with wolves as soon as possible, right?" She asks. "Or are you not on board with that?"

"Trust me, I'm all good with it." I say, "I just didn't think you would be."

"Oh." She raises her eyebrows. "I am."

"Let's eat some moose, shall we?" I laugh, and we run the rest of the way. When we get there I whisper to Lana. "Alright, we need to take down our prey with deadly precision, using stealth and wits. I say we flank the moose on the starboard side-"

"Or." Lana giggles, "we can just run up to it and take it down. Trust me, they don't know we are here." She smiles at me.

"Oh, yeah, that's good too." I say, and she laughs.

"You were just overthinking it just a little. Come on!" She says, then starts to sprint. I take off after her as we target the closest meal. Catching the moose off guard Lana attacks it from the front and I latch onto its back.

After a few more cuts and blows into the moose it falls to the ground with a thud. I give Lana a highfive, and we drag it to some shade. Taking a seat next to my love Lana, we congratulate ourselves and then dig in, laughing at each other's jokes and having a great time.

After eating almost all of the moose we return to the river and wash our faces. In the middle of the wash we decide to wash our entire bodies, but this was not established until Lana shoved me into the river, then jumped in on top of me.

I laugh and roll around with her in the crystal clear stream. We wrestle until Lana gets on top of me. "Pinned ya!" She shouts.

"You got me." I laugh.

She puffs out her beautiful chest in triumph. Then she leans over and licks my face.

"No! Not the.. Face licking! Ahh!" I laugh as her tongue tickles me all over.

"You like that don't you?" She licks my face more.

"A little yes." I smile, then push her off of me as she lets her guard down. Then I pounce on top of her. "Ha! Pinned you!" I say.

Lana squeals and giggles. "No! I won't accept this."

"Than you will have a hard time accepting this!" I start licking her face.

"Actually." She purrs. "I can accept that."

I laugh, then lick her neck.

"Mmm, Humphrey? You still up for 'repopulating'?" Lana whispers in my ear, her green eyes melting my heart.

"Yes." I say. "Will you walk with me to our cave?" I ask.

"Gladly." She says. We walk out of the shallow water and I shake the water out of my fur. Lana does the same, then we walk back up the mountain pressed against eachother.

As we enter the cave and awkwardly stand there for a few moments, Lana whispers to me, "First time?"

"Yeah." I say.

"Really? An omega at this age?" She asks.

"In my pack you had to be mates before any of that." I say. "You could be exiled for that sort of stuff."

"Hmm.. At my pack it really didn't matter. Some omegas would have sex parties to pass the time. Some of my friends would be jumped by alphas and impregnated."

"What? That's terrible. Has.. Has that happened to you?" I ask.

"Thankfully no, I'm still a virgin. I was very careful and fast, and loved no one. Although if I would have stayed any longer it would have been inevitable." She says.

"Oh, we'll its good they never got you." I say.

"Yeah, you will be my first." She rubs against me. "And my only."

"You will be my first and only also." I kiss her.

"Well.." She says.

"Are you ready?" I ask her.

"Yes." She licks my neck and I grow hard. I slowly walk around her and she lifts her tail up. My breathing grows heavy, and seeing Lana's love area causes my heart to beat faster.

"What are you waiting for?" Lana softly asks. "Mount me."

I grant her request and mount her. I lick behind her ear, whispering, "I love you Lana."

I slowly enter her and I feel all her muscles contract. A small whimper exists her mouth and I stop going foreward. "I..I'm ok. Please continue." She says.

"Are you sure?" I ask. She nods and I enter further. She clenches her teeth, but let's out no other visable signs of pain. I put my entire length into her and Lana stops shaking. I pull out halfway, then go foreward again. Lana lets out a small moan. "Does it hurt anymore?" I ask her.

"No." She purrs. "It feels very good now." I lick behind her ears and slowly pick up the pace. "Mmmm. Humphrey." She moans.

After a minute of slow, rhythmic penetration Lana whispers, "There is no more pain. Don't hold out on me."

I feel slightly awkward drilling Lana faster, but both of us are enjoying it so it really doesn't matter after a while. Our breaths quicken as the intense pleasure builds.

"Uhh!" Lana moans loudly, her orgasmic screams bounce off the cave walls. "Hummmmphh..." She doesn't finish my name as I release my load into her.

"Ahh." Lana lets out a long but gasping breath. "Are you ready to be a father Humphrey?"

"Yes Lana." I say. I lick the back of her neck.

She rolls over and slams her mouth against mine. "I love you so much." She says.

"I love you so much." I say before another forceful kiss.

30 Days Later

"Humphrey!" Lana yells to me from a tree she sits under, enjoying the shade.

"What?!" I run as fast as I can, thinking something might be wrong. I make it to her side. "What is it?"

"The pups are kicking." She smiles and puts a paw on her belly. "Feel them."

I place my paw on her belly, then I feel a hearty little kick. "That's amazing!" I saw and I beam at Lana.

"I'm prety sure there are four pups in me, but... only three are kicking." Lana says with much concern.

"I'm pretty sure everything is fine. Maybe that one is just a little late." I rub her belly.

"I hope so." Lana looks into my eyes, and I see sadness in hers. I pull her into a small kiss.

30 Days Later

We are relaxing in our cave, when suddenly Lana screams, which makes me jump. Then as I pant from post trama she calmly says, "honey, the pups are comming."

"Just lay down and.. breathe? Push? I'm not a doctor!" I start to freak out.

"Calm down Humphrey." Lana chuckles, but stops in mid chuckle. "Just." She squints her eyes and clenches her teeth. "When they come out bring them in front of me so I can lick them."

"Got it." I say, glad to be focusing on one task. Lana gets through with the first three. Then the fourth one comes out, and I look at it. It opens it little mouth, then sneezes. "See? Told you it was fine." I bring it up to the front.

Lana licks all of them from head to toe. "Three girls and one boy." She says.

"Should we name them?" I ask.

"I'm tired, lets sleep first. Put the pups on my tits." She rests her head on the cave floor. I pick the pups up and place them by her nipples, and they start to suck on them.

The next morning I wake up to the mews of my pups. Lana smiles at me. "Ready to name them?" She asks.

"Yeah!" We set the pups in a line and I look at their fur. One girl has pure black fur, one has pure white fur, and the other has greyish fur like mine.

I pause, the white girl was the pup that was still, and she reminds me a lot of my childhood friend, so I said. "She will be Daisy"


End file.
